<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better View by brycedearings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513725">Better View</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brycedearings/pseuds/brycedearings'>brycedearings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clois, Daily Planet, F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Superman - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brycedearings/pseuds/brycedearings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first day sharing a new office together, and while Clark has plans to celebrate with his favorite reporter, she doesn't make it easy for him. So, he has to improvise and distract Lois from her work the only way he knows how.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent &amp; Lois Lane, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Clois - Relationship, Lois and Clark - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better View</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were set to leave early that night- it was a slow day at the Planet and they’d just moved into their new joint office after Clark’s recent promotion. Lois had insisted on staying, wanting to get a head start on her next article, but Clark had been persistent- telling her he wanted to celebrate with his wife at home, alone.</p><p> </p><p><em>“</em> <em>Smallville, we</em>'<em>re not married yet.</em> <em>”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em><em>Legally we are, Miss Lane.</em><em>”</em> And he’d looked down at her under the rims of his glasses, watching as she swallowed back the arousal that had crept up. He knew damn well what calling her <em>Miss Lane </em>did to her, which was why he did it more… at work. So far, it’s resulted in them having sex in the copy room, the elevator that time it’d broken down, and her old office. More than once.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Lois Lane was an immovable force, and once she’d started to write her article at her desk, Clark’s attempts to lure her away to their apartment were futile. It was past their usual burning-the-midnight-oil hour and they were one of the only ones left at work, and Clark had had enough of waiting. It didn’t help that Lois’ once pinned-up hair was now cascading loosely on her shoulders, one button on her sleeveless blue blouse undone, glasses on the bridge of her nose as she typed furiously on her keyboard. She was a vision, and he was a lost cause.</p><p> </p><p>He admired her work ethic, her ability to carve out the best stories the <em>Daily Planet </em>had ever seen- she hadn’t won a Pulitzer without reason. He was the first to tell her how proud he was, how much pride he took that she’d allowed him into her life- enough to share every personal aspect and beyond. But it was their professional partnership- that one that propelled him to get closer to her years ago, the one that made him see what was in front of him all that time- that held a special place in his heart. He loved being her partner, her co-pilot and confidant. Her forever companion.</p><p> </p><p>She never missed an opportunity to encourage and compliment his own accomplishments either. <em>“</em><em>Perry didn</em><em>’</em><em>t promote you because you look pretty, Clark. You</em><em>’</em><em>re a hell of a writer, just like I am. Well, maybe not as good</em><em>…</em><em> yet.</em><em>”</em>  Her words were never without a quip and a tease, and he loved her more for it.</p><p> </p><p>So, when he got promoted to her level, and they got to make the conscious decision of being desk neighbors again, it was a no-brainer. It felt like old times with the added bonus of being able to go home together as husband and wife- even with their non-completed wedding ventures. It spiced their sex life a hell of a lot more, and neither complained. They were happy and they were successful- saving the world together as they’d always done.</p><p> </p><p>And tonight, he really wanted to celebrate with her. Maybe take her flying over Metropolis, have a rooftop dinner followed by stargazing and a couple of orgasms to boot. But Lois Lane never did make things easy for him, so as he watched her write- <em>and re-write- </em>her next story, he had to improvise, much like the night he proposed.</p><p> </p><p>He got up from his own desk, his new chair lacking the squeak his old one had, “You want some coffee?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” She glances up at him, a distant look in her eyes as they settled back on the computer screen just as quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Clark sighs, he loved her, he really did, “Coffee, Lois?”</p><p> </p><p>She perks up at that, her brain finally catching up to his words, “Yeah, honey, that’d be great,” she sends him a tired smile, continuing to type. He knew that look, knew that she must have hit a new surge of inspiration and didn’t want to break her flow.</p><p> </p><p>He decided to speed out of the office, his patience running thin. It didn’t take him long to fix her a cup, and he briefly toyed with the idea of opting out of the liquid courage, lure her away from her desk. But he knew she’d been working harder than usual, and he’d seen her trying to suppress a yawn or two that night. So, he took the paper cup loaded with caffeine and sugar up to her desk, blurring in and out just as quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank- you,” Lois murmurs, suspiciously eyeing the cup of steaming hot coffee on her desk. Her lips quirk in bemusement, sliding off her glasses as she glances up to the slightly ajar door to their office, “What are you up to, Smallville?”</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t completely oblivious to his intentions that night, and she adored him for it, but she had a story that was guaranteed to be front page material again, and she’d be dammed if she didn’t at least get a full first draft written that night.</p><p> </p><p>Just as she went to take a sip of the sweet caffeinated concoction, a purple tulip appeared in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this?” She grins, looking up to see the man in question holding up the flower. It’s then that she noticed the entire room was encased in a soft glow- a few candles abound with an arrangement of wildflowers on every surface. “Clark?”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugs, “I told you I wanted to celebrate,” he waves the flower in front of her face, causing her to laugh and grab hold of it, “But somebody wanted to work instead.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t <em>want </em>to work…” he tilts his head, “Okay, so maybe I wanted to get a head start on the new vigilante piece. I figured you’d be busy doing your nightly rounds,” she sniffs the flower, eyeing him through the violet petals.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you,” he sits on the edge of her desk, “I took a night off.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know superheroes had that luxury.”</p><p> </p><p>“When they’re married to Lois Lane, they do.”</p><p> </p><p>She quirks her head, not being able to help a toothy grin grace her features, “Smallville….”</p><p> </p><p>“Besides,” he takes the flower from her hold, placing it on the desk and grabbing her hands in his, “I told the Justice League to be on watch tonight, I had some- pressing matters to attend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clark,” she playfully warns as he pulls her up from the chair, “you didn’t need to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to celebrate with you,” he murmurs, leaning to press a soft kiss to her neck. He breathes in her scent, a mix of lavender and coconut and something so inherently <em>Lois </em>that it calms his senses all at once.</p><p> </p><p>She sighs against his touch, “Honey, that’s sweet but,” he gently nibbles at her skin, making her eyes flutter.</p><p> </p><p>“But?” He continues to work his mouth on her.</p><p> </p><p>“But…” she breathes. <em>Come on, Lane, get it together here. </em>“You have- responsibilities…”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm,”</p><p> </p><p>She bites her lip when his tongue snakes out to run the line against her jaw, “To- the city-“</p><p> </p><p>“Right…” another nip on her skin.</p><p> </p><p><em>“</em><em>Smallville,</em><em>”</em>  she growls now, hands coming up to grip his forearms.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls back then, and she wants to slap him for getting her all riled up and then stopping, especially when that’s what she wanted him to do… a part of her, at least.</p><p> </p><p>“Lois,” he tucks her hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek, “today was our first day sharing an office.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” she says softly.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re desk neighbors again, Lane,” he grins, and she has to swallow for the uncanny resemblance to that boyish grin he gave her some years back, when they first started working together.</p><p> </p><p><em>“</em> <em>I know</em> <em>…</em> <em>.</em> <em>”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“This marks a whole new beginning to our journey, as partners,” he kisses her lips, “co-workers,” he kisses the corner of her mouth, <em>“</em><em>husband and wife.</em><em>”</em></p><p> </p><p>She groans internally, eyes closing as his hushed tone sends goosebumps down her spine, <em>“</em><em>Clark</em><em>…”</em></p><p> </p><p>He grins, knowing he persuaded her, though he never really had a doubt he’d get her to unravel. But still, it was Lois….</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, dear?”</p><p> </p><p>His too-smug of a tone makes her eyes roll, grabbing hold of the back of his head to bring his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. He grins against her mouth, tugging at her lips until her tongue meets his. His hands take residence on her hips, holding her closer as they continue to play their own well-rehearsed version of tonsil hockey.</p><p> </p><p>Lois angles his head with a slight tug to the hair, deepening their kiss. He groans into her mouth, walking her backwards until her back met the wall with a gentle <em>thud. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Without breaking their kiss, she begins to pull at his tie, trying to loosen the knot as his hands began to pull her blouse from her skirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Clark,” she breathes against his mouth, finally tugging the silk from around his neck, tossing it off to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” His lips continue their work on hers, biting and teasing as his hands find their way under her blouse, massaging her breasts over her bra.</p><p> </p><p><em>“</em><em>Jesus,</em><em>”</em> she gasps when his fingers graze over a nipple, the lace of her bra causing a delicious friction.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckles softly against her skin, navigating his lips to her neck. He bunches up the gray material of her skirt with his other hand now, guiding her sit upright on his thigh. “You were saying?”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes roll to the back of her head, lip caught between her teeth as the new position brings a swell of sensations running straight to her groin.</p><p> </p><p>“I-“ she hates it. She hates the power he has on her- has this surreal ability to render her completely incoherent. And she hates it even more because <em>she knows she loves it</em>- relishes in it, craves it and <em>him, </em>and she knows he loves it as much as she does.</p><p> </p><p>Her nails grip him through his shirt, clawing into his biceps as she begins to undulate against his leg, and he’s bringing his thigh closer to her and <em>oh-</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Lois?” He asks after a beat, only half-concerned by her lack of words at the moment. He knew damn well what he was doing to her, but a quiet Lois was a rarity, and an even bigger one during sex, or foreplay.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls back from her skin, makes sure his whole body is still holding her up, and he almost embarrasses himself when he looks into her eyes, the tightness in his slacks growing to a painful degree.</p><p> </p><p>Her once hazel orbs were now onyx with arousal, hooded and pleading as she continued to move against him. She was getting herself off against his thigh and <em>fuck</em>, if it wasn’t the most gorgeous sight he’d been privy to.</p><p> </p><p>“Lois, are you…?”</p><p> </p><p><em>“</em><em>Shut up,</em><em>”</em> she growls against him, digging her nails deeper onto his skin, “You can gloat later, just-“ her mouth opens on a low whimper, the fabric of his pants rubbing her in just the right spot again, and she screws her eyes shut at the sensation.</p><p> </p><p>The sound that escaped her mouth makes Clark’s senses go into over-drive, and he tightens his hold on her, pressing her against the wall and pulling her down roughly against his leg.</p><p> </p><p>“Lois,” he says her name again, voice husk and full of wonder at the view in front of him. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to seeing her unravel at the work of his own hands- or thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Clark,” she gasps, feeling the familiar coil in her stomach tighten, <em>“</em><em>please</em><em>…”</em></p><p> </p><p>His hand snakes under her blouse again, this time pushing her bra cup aside to tweak and tug at her nipple. A low whine escapes her lips, and it’s everything he can do not to come in his pants at the sound alone. He trudges on, however, a new sense of power fueled in him. His lips settle on her cheek, her jaw, nipping and sucking wherever he can meet skin as his hand continues to work on her flesh.</p><p> </p><p>“I got you,” he urges gently. She was full on riding his thigh now, humping herself into oblivion as the long day’s stress finally reached her every crevice.</p><p> </p><p>He knows the second she begins to unwind, could sense the jump in her heartbeat and he pulls back to watch her fall. Cupping her cheek with his other hand, he brings his forehead to hers, repeating his earlier encouragement of <em>“</em><em>I got you. Let go.</em><em>”</em></p><p> </p><p>It’s enough to send her flying, and she’s closing her eyes as the orgasm takes her, mouth opening to let out a string of expletives that would’ve made a young Clark Kent blush.</p><p> </p><p>But now, as he watches his wife come undone against him, looking vulnerable and beautiful as a sheen of sweat gathers on her brow-line, he doesn’t think he’s ever been more in love… or proud of himself, if he was being completely honest.</p><p> </p><p>He lets her ride out the waves of her pleasure, holding her steadily against him with a renewed sense of protectiveness.</p><p> </p><p>It takes her a couple of seconds for her breathing to settle a bit, and he rests his hands on her waist again when she does. He kisses her forehead, her temple, before pulling back to smooth and few wild strands in her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t look at me that way,” she pants out, willing her heart rate to slow.</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?” He licks his lips, pushing the rim of his glasses up as he gazes down at her.</p><p> </p><p>Lois narrows her eyes, “Like what you just made do didn’t add another page to your alpha male handbook.”</p><p> </p><p>Clark snorts, “Lois, I don’t have an alpha male handbook, but,” the hand around her waist pulls her closer to him as he whispers, “that <em>was</em> pretty hot.”</p><p> </p><p>She gnaws on her lip; her recent orgasm having barely suppressed the ache between her legs. “Yeah?” She reaches between them to grab hold of his groin, smirking when she makes him jump through her touch alone, “Exactly how hot, Smallville?”</p><p> </p><p>Her hot breath mingles with his, watching his smirk disappear as her ministrations continue on his growing desire. Even with two layers separating them, she could feel how hard he was for her, and it only fueled her own unrestrained need. But before she could follow through with her plan to push him back against her chair, he’s grabbing her arms tighter, pinning her up against the wall again, rougher this time.</p><p> </p><p>She gasps at the contact, surprise and arousal mixing in one breath as she watches his eyes darken with a new sense of vigor. He wasn’t normally one for rough play, had always made sure he had full control of his powers, but every once in a while, he’d let go a little more. She liked to be in control, reveled in the high of being on top- <em>literally and otherwise</em>- but whenever Clark manhandled her, let his inhibitions go without any red kryptonite in sight, her arousal level shot up tenfold. And he knew that.</p><p> </p><p>She might as well be a walking, breathing version of the red meteor rock.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, Miss Lane,” he growls against her mouth, pulling on her bottom lip before settling his own against her neck, “You tell me.” And then he was attacking her flesh, savoring and sucking and <em>biting.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>A loud gasp broke out of her swollen lips again, hands now residing on his back, scraping through the dress shirt he donned. She mentally cursed him then, eyes closing as she felt his lips descend to her collarbone, he was marking her with his teeth, grinding against her to make her feel just how much he wanted her and<em> oh, God she</em><em>’</em><em>s going to come again if he keeps this up.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>His lips detach from her skin, a grin forming when he notices he’d left her skin red and raw and <em>fuck, the smug bastard. </em>He’d hold himself back at times, but there was something about Lois Lane that gave him the confidence and trust in his own self- his powers and entire being- that he could never hurt her. And he felt more liberated each time they made love, whether it was slow and passionate, or frenzied and dirty. She’d had to remind him from time to time, that he never needed to worry with her- she trusted and believed in him fully, and he never had to hold himself back. And it was her faith in him that kept him going, refueled him to give as good as he got, and boy, did she deliver.</p><p> </p><p>She stares up at him, heart racing and body on fire, wondering what the hell he had up his sleeves. When Clark Kent took control, all bets were off, and she didn’t care to admit it drove her damn near wild. After all, it was the effect <em>she </em>had on <em>him </em>that made him act this way. And she’d never stop delighting over it.</p><p> </p><p>Gently, and without taking his eyes off of her, he begins to pull her skirt up. Her eyes flutter when his hands glide up to her thigh, scratching and stroking until they met the lining of her underwear. He snaps the straps playfully, a gleam in the iridescent pools of his eyes, “Is that a thong, Miss Lane?”</p><p> </p><p>“You better not rip another pair, Clark Kent,” she tries to muster up a warning, knows it’s futile when he drags a finger along the front of the soaked material, causing her to moan.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the fun in that?”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, he’s going to be <em>that </em>guy tonight, she thinks. Her eyes are hooded, watching as he lifts her left leg higher and she settles it behind him, heel nearly digging into his ass. She takes advantage of the moment, pulling him toward her until his groin meets hers again. He groans.</p><p> </p><p> “What was that? About having fun?”</p><p> </p><p>“You talk too much, you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, then do something about that… <em>Superman</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>She sees the switch in his eyes the second she calls him that, knows she’d fed the monster fueling his desire. But still, it takes her by surprise when his lips slant onto hers roughly, plunging his tongue into her mouth at the same time a hand slips into her underwear, sliding two fingers inside her dripping center.</p><p> </p><p>The motion makes her bite down, and if he weren’t the man of steel, she knew she’d have drawn blood. He sets a tentative pace, letting his fingers glide inside her depths as she grinds against his hand. Oxygen need begins to build, and their kisses become sloppier, tongues mixing and lips gliding, touching wherever they could find skin.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands are roaming, unable to keep still as they pull at his hair and squeeze his biceps, “Clark…” she groans when he curls his fingers, and she bites at his mandible, sweeping her tongue against the area. The muskiness of his aftershave was driving her closer to nirvana again, making her dizzy.</p><p> </p><p>He only hums in response, squeezing her hip with the hand currently not busing itself between her legs.</p><p> </p><p><em>“</em><em>Clark,</em><em>”</em> she growls, “for the love of God, Clark Kent you better make me come or-“</p><p> </p><p>“Or you’ll what?” He husks, sweeping his thumb against her clit.</p><p> </p><p><em>“</em> <em>Oh, fuck!</em> <em>”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He smirks at her reaction, a wildness in him reaching new heights as he watches her get closer, and he knows he’ll never get over such a feat.</p><p> </p><p>He works his fingers faster, his lips softly nipping against her jawline and the juxtaposition is almost enough to send her over the brink.</p><p> </p><p>Her nails dig onto arms, clutching and holding on for dear life as she wills her release to come already, “Smallville….”</p><p> </p><p>He knew he was venturing into dangerous territory, not giving her what she needed completely, but she was under his power and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t make him feel like he was on top of the world. But this was Lois, and because she always gave as good as she got, he knew she’d get her revenge if he didn’t follow through.</p><p> </p><p>“Come for me, Lois,” he commands quietly after a moment, voice turning too sweet to tamper her annoyance. He begins a gentle rub against her bundle of nerves, immediately pushing her over the edge as he sucks on her skin.</p><p> </p><p>Her mouth opens on a soundless moan, head tilting back further, coaxing his own lips to follow her skin as she rides out her orgasm. It’s only when she stops undulating in his hand, does he pull it back.</p><p> </p><p>“See?” He gently pats the front of her underwear, earning a whimper from her lips, “Still intact.”</p><p> </p><p>Hooded hazel eyes meet dark blue, and if she weren’t so deliciously sated right now, she’d kick his bulletproof ass. “You’re gonna pay for that.”</p><p> </p><p>Clark chuckles, smoothing down her skirt and letting her leg land back on the floor, “I’m looking forward to it.”</p><p> </p><p>She narrows her eyes, shaking her head, but still a ghost of a smile plays on her lips, “You know, I thought we were supposed to be celebrating <em>you </em>tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>His hands snake around her waist at the same time hers meet behind his neck, “We’re celebrating <em>us</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh,” she licks her lips, body still tingling from her second orgasm, “Well, we haven’t celebrated <em>us </em>with <em>you, </em>so,” she pushes him back then, finding his widening eyes amusing as he lets her guide him toward her desk chair.</p><p> </p><p>He lands with a small grunt; his earlier smugness being replaced by the anticipation of whatever kind of revenge she had already formulated.</p><p> </p><p>“Lois?” He swallows, hands gripping the arm rests of the chair as he watches her sashay toward him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Mister Kent?” She begins to unbutton her blouse, the light blue material opening to reveal soft skin and a white laced bra. She stops just far enough for him to see her breasts jutting out of the C-cups, smirking as she watches his knuckles turning white, and she knew he was trying to control himself- otherwise she’d have to invest in another chair.</p><p> </p><p>“What- are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, the suave superhero turns into the fumbling farm boy. Lois pressing her lips, suppressing a laugh as she comes to stand directly in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, <em>Mister Kent,</em><em>”</em>  she leans over now, purposely letting him get a better view down her blouse, “I think it’s time I congratulate you on your promotion,” she lets her knees drop to the floor, reaching to pull him by the hem of his pants, “don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>He blinks down at her, watching intently as she slowly glides the zipper down, her own eyes never leaving his and he tightens his hold on the arm rest.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t break my chair, Smallville,” she quirks an eyebrow. Her warning is followed by her hand sneaking inside his pants, massaging him through his boxers. It makes him close his eyes and his head tilts back.</p><p> </p><p>“No promises if you keep that up,” he grinds out.</p><p> </p><p>Her tongue pokes through her teeth, proud and a little vengeful as she reaches through the opening of his plaid boxers to pull him out.</p><p> </p><p>She licks her lip at the sight of him, standing to full attention, feeling hot and heavy in her hand. She gazes up at him, eyes sparkling with want and mischief, “Any last words?”</p><p> </p><p>Clark lets out a small chuckle, but it turns into a groan when she squeezes him gently, “You’re gonna kill me, Lane.”</p><p> </p><p>Lois laughs, leaning forward to guide her lips to his glistening head, “But what a way to go, huh?” And with that, she’s wrapping her lips around him, groaning at the taste of him. It reverberates through him, and he’s throwing his head back again, willing his years of training to take full effect, lest he pulverize his wife’s chair as her lips worked wonders on him.</p><p> </p><p>Her mouth glides over him slowly, licking every inch, working her tongue against each vein before settling on the head again, lapping up the pre-cum that settled there. Her hand played with the base of his shaft, squeezing gently and following the gentle rhythm of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>When he thinks he’s no longer putting her chair in danger, Clark chances a glance down at her, watching the way her head bobs over him in repeated motions- up and down and up again, with a slower tantalizing glide of her tongue before sucking the head into the heat of her mouth, <em>and oh God oh God-</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em><em>Lois,</em><em>”</em>  he pants. His hands are reaching out, sweeping her bangs out to the side, gaining a better view of the way she worked her very magical and talented mouth over him.</p><p> </p><p>She hums against him, the sensations making him jump the slightest and he has to grind his teeth, so he doesn’t accidentally thrust into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Lois, I’m-“ he normally prided himself for being this intergalactic super-house, homing in a great deal of stamina that’s proven to leave the love of his life continuously satisfied- much to his <em>own </em>satisfaction. But <em>fuck</em>, he turned into a measly human when Lois Lane had his manhood wrapped around her hand, and down her throat.</p><p> </p><p>She continues to work on him, ignoring his pleas, and he wasn’t sure if she was doing so on purpose- just to spite him, or if she was caught up in her own ministrations that she barely heard him. Right now, his head- <em>his other head- </em>was too foggy to think straight, let alone rationalize the actions of one Lois Lane as she pleasured him orally.</p><p> </p><p>Mustering up what little control he seemed to have left, he gently guides her head away. Her mouth leaves his length with a soft <em>pop, </em>opening her eyes to glare up at him.</p><p> </p><p>She licks her lips, “That was some of my best work, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Clark manages a smirk under a layer of arousal, “Oh, trust me,” he helps to pull her off the floor, “I’m aware.”</p><p> </p><p>She huffs as he guides her to settle on his lap, scrunching up the fabric of her skirt to settle at her waist, “Well, then you better have a good excuse, Mister Kent.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” he brings his left hand up to cup her cheek, bringing her down to his lips, “Miss Lane.”</p><p> </p><p>Lois bites her lip, eyes flitting from his own to his mouth, “And what’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>He uses his other hand to tug on her thong, earning a cautionary look from her. He grins, merely pulling the material aside as he guides her down to his length, <em>“</em><em>I want to be inside you when I come.</em><em>”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Her mouth opens on a quiet <em>“</em><em>Oh,</em><em>”</em>  as he finally finds his way inside. They’re breathing heavily against each other, her hands resting on his shoulders as he slowly sheathes himself completely.</p><p> </p><p>The position was a little awkward- her knees were planted on either side of him, the leather of her chair barely accommodating his strong build and her kneecaps hurt from having been kneeling. She shifts her weight a little, trying to find a more comfortable stance against him.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” He asks softly, hands resting on her waist as he watched her situate herself.</p><p> </p><p>She laughs, groaning when his length only pressed against her inner walls as she continued to shift against him, “Yeah, no I’m just- trying to-“ her knee slips from the side and bumps the arm rest, sending her into a fit of giggles against him. She rests her head on his shoulder, letting the laughter subside as he joins her in her mirth.</p><p> </p><p>“Lois?” He chuckles after a beat, rubbing soothing circles on her back, “you want to move this to the couch?”</p><p> </p><p>She pulls back to look down at him, finds warmth and love in his deep blue eyes, and she smiles, “No. Here’s perfect.” She kisses him then, teeth grazing as their smiles join, and the happiness that flourishes through her veins only fuels the desire to have him.</p><p> </p><p>His hands find their place under her skirt, holding her ass as he begins to gently pull her down to him. They quickly settle on a rhythm, and she gasps with every downward thrust, lips pulling back when the need to breathe overcomes her senses.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re beautiful like this,” he exhales against her, sweeping his tongue against her lips as she grinds her pelvis onto his.</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?” She moans on a particular hard thrust, nails beginning to dig onto his skin again.</p><p> </p><p>Her dark hair framed her face, and he could barely catch the sparkle in her hazel eyes as she continued to ride him slowly. “Like this,” he murmurs, kissing her mandible. It makes her close her eyes, lip caught between her teeth as his every touch sets her skin ablaze, “when you come undone,” he trails his mouth to her neck, “when you’re on top,” he nips at her skin, “when you’re below me,” he sucks on her pulse point, “whenever I’m inside you.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“</em> <em>Oh, God, Clark…</em> <em>”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>It’s always like this with him- new and exciting and so <em>toe-curling good, </em>that she never knew love-making could feel this special with anyone before she was with him. It felt like their very first time again, with the added bonus of familiarity and experience- knowing when and how to push each other’s buttons, how much to tease and when to stop and how to never <em>ever stop moving. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Good?” He asks, continuing his work on her neck.</p><p> </p><p>It almost makes her laugh- the way he sets off to ask how she’s feeling when she’s writhing against him, so close to coming she could already see all the galaxies behind her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She grips his arms tighter, “So,” she grinds down onto him, “<em>so, </em>good.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Clark grins, that male pride swelling with her every reassurance, be it the way she bites her lip or moans his name, or how sloppy her movements begin to get.</p><p> </p><p>“Must be doing something right then,” he continues to watch her- mouth open as she breathes harder on top of him, eyes drooping with desire. Still, she lets out a small laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn right you are, Smallville.”</p><p> </p><p>She leans down to crash her lips against his, tugging roughly as she begins to feel herself getting closer to release. Always in tune with her, he glides one hand between them, beginning a gentle rub on her clit.</p><p> </p><p><em>“</em><em>Clark,</em><em>” </em> she whimpers against him. She wills herself to pull back to look at him, and she almost comes at the way he’s staring up at her through his glasses.</p><p> </p><p><em>God, those glasses. </em>They’d always stirred something inside her, that extra geek-factor playing up for her in ways she couldn’t fully fathom. For all his earlier apprehensive feelings about wearing them- about what it meant for <em>her- </em>it didn’t take long for her to convince him she could care less about what other people thought, when <em>she </em>found them incredibly hot. Fumbling persona or not- it turned her on if only because she knew the full Clark Kent.</p><p> </p><p>And hell, it just made him look hotter, period.</p><p> </p><p>He continues to touch her, sending her higher and higher as she rides him quicker now, meeting his every thrust with improved vitality, “Clark,” she repeats again, clutching at his arms, “come with me.”</p><p> </p><p>She watches his eyes closing for a beat, feeling his own heart rate speed up against her chest. When he’s opening them again, they’re tainted with a new arousal, and she holds onto him tighter knowing she wasn’t going to last much longer.</p><p> </p><p>He rips open her blouse, sending the buttons scattering across the floor and earning a very surprised gasp from the woman on top of him. Pulling the cup of her bra aside, he plants his mouth over her breast and <em>sucks.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em> <em>Oh my God, Clark!</em> <em>”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He knows she’s seconds away from coming and begins to drive up into her faster and harder, meeting her halfway as his mouth continued to tug and pull at her peak.</p><p> </p><p>“Let go, Lois,” he murmurs against her, licking her areola before settling on her other breast.</p><p> </p><p>“Clark…” she gasps, eyes fluttering as the beginning of her orgasm begins to crash over her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m with you,” he grunts, biting down on her nipple.</p><p> </p><p>The overflow of sensations becomes too much for her, and she’s crying out as he finally erupts inside of her with his own groan, a low stream of <em>“</em><em>Lois</em><em>…” </em> leaving his lips as his thrusts begin to slow down.</p><p> </p><p>She collapses against him with a sigh, and he’s right there catching her, holding her to him as he rubs soothing circles against her back.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not until she feels her thighs cramping, does she pull her head up, giving him a lazy smile, “Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” he echoes, giving her his own toothy grin. He pulls her down for a gentle kiss, barely sweeping his tongue against her lips before he’s pulling back. “You want to continue writing your story now?”</p><p> </p><p>Lois purses her lips, punching him on the arm, “Shut up,” she groans as she begins to stand up, letting him slide out of her, “My legs are sore.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you we could’ve moved to the couch.”</p><p> </p><p>She throws him a glare as they begin to clean up their aftermath, “Not the time for ‘I told you so’, Clark.”</p><p> </p><p>They continue to re-organize their office, Clark using his powers to speed up the process, making sure the candles were blown out and the evidence of their celebratory office sex was clear.</p><p> </p><p>Lois was still trying to salvage her blouse with the few buttons that were left unscathed, an attempt to keep her modesty once they left the Planet. “You know, I didn’t think I had to be specific when talking about what clothes you shouldn’t ruin, Casanova.”</p><p> </p><p>Clark smirks as he picks up his tie. He walks to stand behind her, placing his hands on her waist as he leans down to press a kiss on her jaw, “You have your coat, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>She whirls to face him, “And who’s going to keep buying me new blouses, hot shot? Is Superman getting a raise I don’t know about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Superman doesn’t get paid, Lois.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly,” she pats his chest. She walks to her desk, double-checking her article was saved before turning off the monitor. Picking up the now cold coffee on her desk, she smirks.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh, what the hell, </em>she thinks, taking a sip.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I can heat that up for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lois shakes her head, “No, if I keep drinking, I’m not going to be able to sleep tonight. And after getting…<em>interrupted</em><em>…”</em> she raises a brow at him, “I need to make sure I wake up early so I can continue my story.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, Lois,” Clark takes a step closer to her, picking up the tulip he’d given her, “all work and no play…”</p><p> </p><p>She snorts, “Look who’s talking, super stud,” she switches the coffee for the flower, holding it close to her chest, “I’m still surprised you were able to take a night off.”</p><p> </p><p>“I take nights off,” he quickly defends, setting down the coffee to fetch his coat.</p><p> </p><p>Lois grabs her glasses, putting them back in their case before shoving them into her purse. She lets him help her into her coat then, and she tries her best to fix her hair- attempting to make it look less like she was just thoroughly fucked on her office chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I won’t complain next time you do,” she winks up at him.</p><p> </p><p>He gives her a wayward smile, “I didn’t hear you complain much tonight, Miss Lane.”</p><p> </p><p>She sucks in her cheek, shaking her head, “If I knew getting promoted would land us here, I’d have begged Perry to hurry the hell up.”</p><p> </p><p>“And risk distracting you from your work?”</p><p> </p><p>Lois scoffs at him, linking their arms as they begin to walk out, “Don’t get used it, Smallville, you get a free pass tonight. That was strictly celebratory.”</p><p> </p><p>He nods, failing to hide his smile. They both knew otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>“And speaking of which,” she turns to him right as they reach the door, “have I told you how proud I am?”</p><p> </p><p>Clark smiles, “Once or twice,” he leans down to meet her in a kiss, “but I love hearing it again.”</p><p> </p><p>She playfully rolls her eyes, “Well, what did you think? Your first new day in a big office, sharing it with the ol’ ball and chain?”</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing hold of her waist, he pulls her closer, “I think I’m going to like my new view.”</p><p> </p><p>Lois grins up at him, a wave of happiness and love washing over her again, “Alright, Prince Charming, let’s go home.” They walk out of their office, making sure to turn off the lights before locking up.</p><p> </p><p>She stares at the door, their names etched onto the glossy panel.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clark Kent and Lois Lane.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sighing, she grabs his arm again, “But don’t get your hopes up. Those names are getting switched.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: So, this was my first Clois fic. I just finished the show for the first time about two months ago- though I’ve been watching since 2004, I never quite finished it (I never got to see Clois getting together so I didn’t know when or how that would happen). And I fell completely head over heels with Lois and Clark and their story. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a better portrayal of a love story being told, and Smallville’s is definitely my favorite rendition of this iconic duo. </p><p>Hopefully this won’t be my last fic for them, as I have many ideas- most of which take place post-finale (since- for the first time in my fic writing lifetime- I don’t feel the need to fix something the writers screwed up because they wrote these two oh so perfectly my god). Though I do have a few AU ideas… but, nevertheless, these two are going to be a joy to write.</p><p>Please let me know what you think! xo Ali</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>